


A Badger's Love

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Hufflepuff, M/M, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, The Perks of Being Able To Ship Tom With Basically Anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things everyone should know about students from the house of Hufflepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Badger's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written for The Perks of Pairing Challenge.

Hufflepuffs _find_ things. They can look and _see_ , when others seem to be blinded. It was only natural for one of the first Hufflepuffs to accidentally find Hogwarts' kitchen on the way back to the common room. And as Hufflepuffs were always sharing their knowledge with each other, it became a leaflet information for first-years who came to the sunny dorms.

But Hufflepuffs are good at finding other things too – things that are truly invisible: kindness where there seems to be none, warmth where it's too cold for others to persist, love where only darkness rules.

“Why would you talk to this crank?” Abraxas Malfoy asked once grumpily during breakfast. They were fourteen and dreamed about a new world. “Somebody can get the idea that you two are friends.”

 _And what would be so wrong about it?_ , Tom Riddle wanted to ask, but he knew it was wiser to remain silent. Slytherins weren't fond of weaknesess.

 

…

 

Hufflepuffs are kind. They _do_ things and think later.

That's why one time a second-year student, Alastor Moody, stopped by what seemed to be a living bundle of school robes sitting in the darkest corner of a long corridor, and asked politely:

“Would you like to have some tea? The kitchen is just around the corner.”

“The kitchen?” It occurred the robes were able to talk, though they sounded a little bit tearfully.

Alastor smiled to himself. Tea and some biscuits; there wasn't a problem they couldn't solve.

 

...

 

“Weren't you going to ask Dippet for the job?”

“I will,” Tom Riddle answered faintly; he was looking paler with each passing day. The afternoon lights were shining on them, creating an angelic halo above Moody's golden hair. “What about you?”

“I guess I'll have to work for the Ministry, father's wish,” Alastor replied, looking at the silent lake. On the other side a few students were playing quidditch. “Somewhere in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, he doesn't want me to be an Auror. Tough job, he says.”

They were silent for some time, Moody's head resting on Tom's shoulder. It seemed the summer would never end, only a few lazy days separating them from graduation.

“What's next? For us?” The Hufflepuff asked finally; the question was hanging between them for weeks.

“I... I don't know,” Tom Riddle replied, looking away. Something changed in him, a difference only a true Hufflepuff would notice.

“I've heard what you were talking about with Avery last week,” only the slightest note of reprimand sounded in Moody's worried voice.

“You shouldn't believe everything you hear,” Tom smiled in response, kissing him gently.

The sun was setting; a cold breeze made Alastor shiver.

 

…

 

Hufflepuffs are loyal. To their families, their beliefs... to their friends.

“Are there any other reasons why you want to work here, Mr Moody? Your father won't like it.” An elderly woman glanced at him, a tired look on her face. “Not that we're complaining... but you're still very young for an Auror, boy.”

The look in his eyes made her freeze, emotions she didn't know existed lurking somewhere inside the short Hufflepuff.

“There is someone I have to save,” Alastor said, clenching his fists. “And there is someone I have to kill.”


End file.
